Rainy Saturdays
by Angel Of Depression
Summary: It's raining on a Saturday, and there's nothing to do...unless your a member of the Rookie Nine! Read how Teams 7, 8, and 10 cope with their rainy day boues while their sensei are away on a mission!
1. Spare Time Team 7

A.N.: Umm, Hi everybody! This would be the first fic I've placed in the Naruto section. Hope you guys like it. All of them are connected in one way, or another. But first, I should probably give you some info about the part where there is watching, thinking, or singing; and yes, there _is_ singing if you think I just mistyped something. So here it is:

_'Thoughts' _

_Watching _

_"Lead Singer Singing"_

**_"Call and Response"_**

**_"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke singing together"_**

AN: So that's all I have to say...oh wait there's this thing too:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my soul...

**

* * *

**

**Spare Time**

"Hey Sakura? Sasuke?"

"What is it Naruto," the pink haired Chunin asked as looked up from her magazine on the counter.

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei does in his spare time besides going on missions and training us?"

"What are you talking about loser?"

"Well, we all know that he has to have some sort of hobby besides reading porn-and I'm not a loser you bastard!"

Sakura sighed heavily when she saw the telltale signs of another Sasuke-Naruto Argument. Picking up her magazine, she relocated herself to the couch anticipating the violent shouts and rampages about to happen.

-

It was raining cats and dogs outside on a Saturday morning, and all three of them were stuck in their teacher's cramped and _extremely _unorganized apartment. He, Asuma-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei were assigned a mission to the Land of Water. He said that it would range from one-two weeks tops.

So not wanting any of his _precious_ belongings (coughIcha-Icha Paradise bookscough) to 'fall into the wrong hands' Kakashi decided to ask someone to housesit for him. Originally, he had asked Iruka, but the Chunin teacher declined saying that with the end of the year exams coming up, he couldn't even spare a second to blink. He tried to find out and see if some of his other friends could housesit, but all of them had missions to go to as well. Genma had come up to him three days before Kakashi was scheduled to leave for his mission, and told him cheekily that Gai-sensei was mission free for two whole weeks.

So he was left with two choices:

Choice A: Suck up his pride to ask Gai to house-sit for him and expect to come home from a life-threatening mission to find that his apartment suddenly changed from its normally bare state…into a green haven with goofy looking lampshades and lava lamps with the smell of incense in the air and wall to wall shag carpet that a renegade hippie would be proud of…

_OR_

Choice B: Ask his three fifteen-year-old highly destructive Chunin students to house-sit for him and expect to come back to a totally desolate apartment with all his belongings thrown out of their normal places as if there was a hurricane, and his kitchen charred with fragments of the wall coming off in huge black chunks of burnt wood and plaster…

So it was a decision between green walls with lava lamps, or a place similar to Mt. Vesuvious _after_ it erupted.

And considering the current situation, it seems Kakashi chose the latter.

-

"Well if I'm a bastard, then you're a bitch!"

"Take that back you ass!"

"Make me!"

"Just wait until I get you! I'm going to wring that lousy neck of yours until you stay red permanently!"

Rolling her eyes at their stupidity, Sakura continued skimming down an article.

So far, the day had gone off without any hitches, just like the other two days. There was only the occasional argument from Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, or all of them against the other two (…okay, so the week hadn't gone off without any hitches, but at least they hadn't burned the place down yet). But either way, they fought outside to avoid breaking anything.

Thinking back the contents of the apartment, it was already a mess when they had first stepped in, so she had no idea why Kakashi thought that they would make it look even worse. The floor of the living room were so cluttered, you couldn't take a step in without stepping on some article of clothing, scroll, or empty ramen cup. And with a disgusted grimace, she remembered the only place that was organized was the bookshelf that held his '_precious books'._

When she first suggested that they clean their sensei's apartment, she had received a glare from Sasuke and a loud 'WHAT?' from Naruto. Anticipating this, she menacingly cracked her knuckles, silently reminding them that she was the girl that could split a tree in half and cause earthquakes without so much as breaking a sweat. As they became aware of this, the two immediately complied mentally deciding that cleaning an impossibly messy apartment was better than being sent to the hospital with almost all the bones in their body broken.

So for the first two days, all three of them cleaned up his apartment. Sakura wouldn't have been surprised if Kakashi weren't aware that he had white carpeting and a blue couch. When they moved to the kitchen, they actually had to wear gas masks and protective gloves to protect themselves from the smell and any chance of their skin coming in contact with the expired food in the fridge. Even Sasuke gave a disgusted scowl when he saw all the spoiled fruit. Before passing out, Naruto wearily commented that the fridge smelled like rubbing alcohol and a garbage can.

The kitchen and living room were now sparkling clean with only dust spots here and there. So on the next day, while the boys were finishing some of the final touches in their cleaning, Sakura had stepped out and bought some groceries for the clean fridge and pantry. After 2 hours, she gave in to Naruto's constant begging and whining for food and had cooked them something. While eating, the three friends decided that they would tackle the hallway closet after lunch and the bedroom as soon as they finished.

Stopping midway when turning the page of her magazine, Sakura heard Naruto yell out:

"Come back here you Uchiha Chicken!"

"You're going to regret ever calling me that…"

Sighing for the ten millionth time that day, Sakura tried desperately to block out the noise in the background.

'_Stupid boys! Why the hell did Kaka-sensei have them house-sit with-'_

CRASH

'_-Me…Sometimes I swear that man wants me to suffer…'_

Getting up from her place on the couch, she walked over to the source of the crash only to find Sasuke in Kakashi's bedroom. Seeing that he was nowhere near the actual source of the noise, she scanned the room until her eyes fell on what appeared to be Naruto. Half of his body was outside the closet and the other half under clothes that had fallen off of the hangers which _were_ on a rod…which _was_ connected to the shelf above that **_also_** had various items on it that were **_currently_** littering the already messy floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO IDIOTS DO TO KAKASHI-SENSEI'S BEDROOM!"

"It was him," Sasuke and Naruto yelled simultaneously.

"I would've expected this from Naruto, but not you too Sasuke!"

Glare

"That's what he gets for calling me an 'Uchiha Chicken'…"

"Well he started it when he called me a loser," Naruto's muffled voice came from underneath Kakashi's spare Flack Vest.

"I guess we'll just have to clean this place-"

BONK

"OOOOOWWWW! What the HELL was THAT!"

Jumping up and clutching his bruised head while crying animatedly, Naruto looked at the offending object which just so happened was conveniently shoved to the back of the closet's shelf and was now laying on the floor after coming in contact with his head. After shutting him up so she could heal his bruise, Sakura squatted down and studied the strong box. It didn't have any design, just that it was black and had a line that showed where the opening was. And the only sign of a lock a little latch in the front.

Being the curious person she was she cautiously lifted the latch but was stopped by Sasuke and Naruto's questioning gazes. While Sakura was looking over the box, Sasuke had knelt down beside her and Naruto was looking over her shoulder. Feeling nervous under their intimidating stares, she cried out 'What?'

"Are you sure that you should be doing that?"

"I just want to see what's inside."

"Yeah, but Sakura, we might get into trouble and-"

"Sure Naruto, as if we won't get into trouble for what you and Sasuke did to his room."

"That's different, we can fix that easily. Kakashi would find out about this easily."

Sakura looked at the two boys and gave them a pointed stare.

"Well what if there are pictures of Kakashi without his mask in here? Or maybe something really, really big that he keeps under wraps from everyone in the village? Either way I'm going to find out with or without you…unless you two are too chicken…?"

Naruto and Sasuke glared at her for insinuating that they were cowards.

'_Hook, line, and sinker,' _Sakura thought as she smirked inwardly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Open the box Sakura!"

Turning back to the box in front of her, Sakura flipped up the latch and opened the lid. Looking inside, the three of them were surprised at what they saw. In the bottom of the box, there were three items: a sheet of guitar chords and corresponding lyrics, a smaller piece of paper with some scribbling on it, and a DVD. Each of them took out an object and looked it over. Sasuke had picked up the sheet with the lyrics and chords, Naruto had the paper with scribbles, and Sakura was holding the DVD.

"The title to the song is 'Dirty Little Secrets'…"

"Hey, isn't that the one sung by-what's their names-oh yeah, The All American Rejects," Naruto yelled out.

"Okay Naruto, no need to yell. What does that paper say?"

"Umm…it says:

'_Kakashi-sensei,_

_Because you lost our bet, you now have to pay in full. After completing your task, you are to transfer the footage to DVD and keep with you for all eternity. I will come by monthly to make sure you still have it…otherwise you shall be forced to show it to all the villagers of Konoha. Keep your ever-withering flame of youth burning._

–_Gai-sensei'"_

"So Kakashi lost another bet to Gai? Wonder what he had to do."

"Well then lets find out, come on. I think I saw a DVD player on his bed stand."

Getting up, she dragged her legs to the bed and cleared some clothes off as she sat down. Following in suit, Sasuke and Naruto sat down on either side of her and watched as she loaded the DVD into the portable player in front of them. Pressing play, they stared intently at the blank screen.

"Hey Sakura, what if it's something really, really inappropriate? This could be bad!"

"Quiet dobe. Gai has too many morals and chivalry and all that junk to have Kakashi being filmed like _that._ Think with your head for once."

"But-"

"Shhh…it's starting," came Sakura's whispery shout.

-

_The stage was dark without any lights. All that could be seen were the silhouettes of four figures. One seemed to be sitting behind something that looked like five or six round cylinders. Another was standing behind a tall stand and was holding something. The person to the right was holding something as well. And the one in front was standing behind a tall stand._

"_Kakashi, why are we doing this again?"_

-

"Was that Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked as he stared dumbfounded at the screen.

-

"_Because you guys got me into this mess by getting me drunk. So if I go down, I'm bringing you all with me."_

-

"Kakashi," the three shouted surprised that their sensei was there as well.

-

"_But does he have to record it?"_

-

"Was that Genma?"

-

"_Yeah, so just stop whining Genma and deal with it."_

-

"Asuma-sensei too?"

-

"_Aaaaall right everybooody! Are you ready to rock?"_

_From the background, you could see everyone's shoulders droop at the sound of Gai-sensei's voice._

"_Don't say that Gai. It's bad enough I lost to you and have to do this stupid thing. And you got your dumb 'bonus prize.' So don't push it."_

"_Awe, but Kakashi! This is supposed to be a happy occasion! You should always smile when you're performing!"_

_Snicker_

"_You know Kakashi, I was wondering why you didn't have it on today," Iruka added quietly as he laughed behind his hand._

_Eventually, the snickers and laughs died down and the four Jonin could be seen shuffling around a little waiting for their cue. After an annoying countdown from Gai, guitar strings began strumming, forming the opening notes._

"_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you"_

_-_

By now, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's jaws had fallen to their laps. At first, they thought that Gai had them attend a concert of his choosing or something. That would've been fine, but hardly blackmail material. And then there was that one thing about a 'bonus prize' that they didn't read about in the paper. So it was crystal clear as to what was happening.

The Hatake Kakashi was singing '_Dirty Little Secret_.'

-

_The stage they were on suddenly lit up brightly revealing the dark figures. Then the camera started zooming into each of the members. In the back, Asuma was playing on the drums while he through dirty looks at the camera. Iruka was one of the people holding something in his hands, which was a guitar, averting his eyes when the camera looked his way. Genma was pouting angrily when the camera came his way and just continued strumming the base guitar._

-

But what they saw next was something that nothing in the world could have compared to.

-

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know"_

_-  
_

Hatake Kakashi singing without his mask.

The three friends stared intently at the screen.

"It's."

Blink.

"Kakashi."

They turned to face one another with blank faces.

"Without."

"His."

"Mask…"

Stare.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE," Naruto and Sakura started screaming watching their sensei sing.

Sasuke continued staring at the screen blankly, not knowing how to react. It finally happened. They had seen their teacher's face. An eye patch replaced his hitai-ate while his face was absolutely bare. There were no deformities, no buck teeth. No obscenely large lips, nothing at all; just a normal looking, fair skinned face of a twenty-nine-year-old Jonin.

-

_Now Kakashi, Genma, and Iruka were singing in a 'call and response' style. Asuma just tried to concentrate on the drumbeats. The camera now wove itself in and out of the four and then turning around to catch their faces._

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret"_

"_**Dirty little secret**_"

"_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret"_

"_**Just another regret, hope that you can keep it**"_

"_My dirty little secret"_

_The look on their faces seemed to relax as they continued playing. They actually seemed to be enjoying it. Asuma's scowl had left, Iruka gained more confidence and was smiling brightly, Genma was now smiling a little instead of pouting, and Kakashi was smirking a little._

"_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you"_

-

Naruto and Sakura eventually calmed down and were now bobbing their heads to the beat of the song. Sasuke was doing the same as he watched his teacher enjoying himself. Soon, all three of them had picked up on the song and began singing to it or mouthing the words to themselves quietly. Silly smiles found their way onto their faces as they sang along with Kakashi.

-

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know"_

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

"**_Dirty little secret_**"

"_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret"_

"**_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_**"

"_My dirty little secret…"_

"_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside"_

"_**Inside**"_

"_Those thoughts I can't deny"_

"**_Deny"_**

"_These sleeping dogs won't lie_

"_**Won't lie"**_

"_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line ba-"_

-

All of a sudden, there was a burst of light from outside and everything went dark. Three pairs of eyes could be seen looking around. After waiting for three minutes, the lights came back on and the DVD player's screen was blank. Quietly, they decided that they would stop there, and put it back in the closet, never to speak of it again. Their life was worth more than the gossip they could spread from this.

So standing up, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke began cleaning around the room without a word.

-

One Week Later

-

Kakashi walked down the familiar path as he took his sweet time to meet with his students. He had barely returned from his mission a day ago, and had sent the three of them messages to meet him at the bridge to resume their daily training.

When he had returned to his apartment, he was surprised to find it not only in one piece, but as clean as the day he moved in. Like Sakura had predicted, he had forgotten that he had white carpeting and a blue couch. His fridge was restocked and now smelt of chemical cleaners and some day old lasagna. When he went inside his room, he found everything organized and put away neatly. But what worried him was when he saw that his closet had been reorganized.

So for most of his walk, he had been wondering whether or not his students had come across the strong box he hid at the back of his closet.

"No, I hid it too far back for them to see even if they had cleaned it. Sakura and Sasuke would have prevented Naruto from opening either way if they had found it. Besides, they would know better than to do that…Right. Nothing to worry about."

Pushing aside his thoughts on the strong box, Kakashi pulled out his book and continued to read from where he left off. But as he got closer to the bridge, he heard something familiar.

He slowly looked up from his book and stared at the scene in front of him. There, his three students stood calmly against the railing, unaware of his presence.

"**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**"

The three of them were smiling a little as they sang _the song_ that filled his mind with dread.

"**_Dirty little secret_**"

Shaking his head, he closed his book and walked up to them with his carefree smile as he gave thought what his excuse of the day would be.

"**_Just another regret_**"

'_Just a coincidence…'_

"**_My dirty little secret_**"


	2. Quality Time Team 8

AN: Hey! This is the next installment of 'Rainy Saturdays.' Enjoy and read the following instructions and the disclaimer, if you don't mind.

Instructions if you want to uinderstand this fic:

_Move Along Lead Singer Singing_

_"Kiba Singing"_

**"Hinata Singing"**

"Shino Singing"

Disclaimer: I found out from my mom, that everything I supposedly 'own,' is nothing but empty things with no use for the future... 

**

* * *

**

**Quality Time**

Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata sat around the living room lazily. It was raining outside on a Saturday morning and there was nothing to do. The two boys and Akamaru had come over to the Hyuga manor to give Hinata some company while her father, cousin, and sister were away. She had been grateful that she wouldn't have to spend the day alone in the quiet mansion.

Normally, they would have training sessions with Kurenai-sensei on Saturdays, but even if it wasn't raining, she was still on a mission to the Land of Water with Asuma-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei. The rest of the Rookie Nine was trying to cope with their own boredom, so they didn't bother to intrude.

So here they were, trying to keep themselves from dying of boredom.

Looking over to her friends on the couch, Hinata thought the scene looked funny; so she took out her sketchpad and drew her teammates. Shino was lying on his back on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling trying to see how long he could go without blinking. And Kiba was skimming through a book he had found in Hinata's bookshelf about dogs while Akamaru rested on his head. When he asked her why she had it, she blushed and explained that it was a gift from her little sister. He just replied:

"Well you don't need some book to learn about dogs. You got the real thing right here," he said grinning as he pointed to himself.

All three of them burst out laughing and then Kiba started barking and rough housing with Akamaru. But after a while, their laughter died down and they were bored again. When Hinata finished her drawing she walked up to the two boys and sat next to them.

"W-what do you guys think of it," she asked them tentatively.

Kiba and Shino took her sketchpad in their hands and looked at the drawing. They were surprised at how Hinata's drawing skills had improved over the years. She was even able to capture the bored look in their eyes. As they both stared at it, they didn't know that their jaws were dropped and that their eyes held disbelief. But Hinata took it the wrong way and looked down at her lap.

"I-I guess it's that bad, huh?"

Shino and Kiba looked at her with confusion on their faces.

"You kiddin', right Hinata? This picture's terrific," Kiba exclaimed as he grabbed Hinata in a hug.

"Only someone who was completely blind to beautiful artwork would think this is bad," Shino added as he pushed up his glasses to see Hinata.

"Thank-you, you guys," she said shyly as she detached herself from Kiba's arms.

Kiba just gave her a wolfish grin. Before she knew it, Kiba was tickling her until they both fell off the couch and she was pink in the face. On reflex, Hinata had grabbed Shino's arm and he had toppled down with them. Akamaru was the last to go down as he jumped onto all three of them. While Kiba left Hinata to catch her breath, he looked up to Shino and smirked. Not wanting him to feel left out he grabbed him around the neck and gave him a nugie and he laughed at his friend's desperate attempts to escape him. But in the end he got Shino to laugh again.

When Hinata tried to get up, he grabbed her around the waist, and had both of them in a bear hug. This time Kiba didn't let go until they yelled, "Mercy." His two friends finally gave up and they all sat there for a while catching their breath and laughing quietly.

"You know what; this house is way too quiet."

"My father says it's ideal if one requires a place to meditate…"

"Yeah, if you_ want _to meditate that is," Kiba replied as he leaned back against the front of the couch.

"Arf!"

"Hmm…Kiba's right. It _is _Saturday and all were doing is just sitting around," Shino added as he looked to his two friends.

Kiba looked up thoughtfully, and his eye's had a mischievous twinkle in them. Then he suddenly stood up; but because they were leaning against him, this caused Hinata and Shino's heads to hit each other. As they were getting back up on the couch and nursing their heads, they looked at him confused, and then even more bewildered when he ran out of the room with Akamaru. Before they could run after him, he had come back in, but this time with a stereo in his arms.

"K-Kiba-kun! That's Neji-niisan's stereo! How did you get into his room," Hinata asked in amazement.

The last time Kiba and Shino had come over, Kiba thought it would be funny to pull a prank on their teammate's cousin. When he had gone into his room, Kiba found him asleep. So he used his sister's makeup kit and had transformed Neji's normally solemn face into a…feminine solemn face. Ever since, Neji has had a grudge against him, and had outfitted is door with a number of seals that would electrocute Kiba if he ever entered his room again.

"Well, those seals were made to electrocute me…but it doesn't mean that it would happen to Akamaru! Now where are all my CD's…?"

Kiba rummaged through his pockets and gave a cry of approval when he found his CD case. All of them were interested in different kinds of music. Kiba and Shino liked rock, and Hinata liked R&B. But she liked rock as well, especially the artists of the CD's her friends had lent her.

After depositing the stereo on the coffee table in front of them, Kiba looked through his CD's until he came to one of the CD's all three of them liked. It was a mix he had made that had songs from The All American Rejects, Green Day, and Simple Plan. He popped it into the stereo and turned up the volume to 24.

"Lady, and Gentleman-"

"Arf!"

"-_And_ dog, presenting 'Move Along!'"

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone sins_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

Kiba started bobbing his head to the beat and doing air guitar. Shino just shook his head at his friend's antics while Hinata giggled. When he caught Hinata giggling behind her hand, Kiba pulled her up to her feet and got her to dance with him. As soon as the music continued, he picked up on the words and sang along with it.

"_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_"

"Kiba-kun…"

"Come on Hinata! _Sing along, sing along, like I know you do…_"

"Go ahead Hinata, you sing as well as you draw," Shino added from his seat on the couch.

Kiba winked at her and twirled her around.

"_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_"

As he twirled her around again, Hinata smiled at Kiba.

"…**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**_"_

"_Go on, go on, go on, go on_"

After being twirled a third time, Hinata and Kiba were in high spirits. Looking towards the couch, she saw Shino watching them. Kiba followed her gaze, and smiled. He let go of Hinata's hand and gestured for her to go and dance with their friend. Hinata did just that, and came walking back with a reluctant Shino in tow.

"-giggle-Come on Shino-kun, dance with me!"

"Yeah, and show off them vocals of yours," Kiba added from behind them.

Shino looked at his friends nervously, and then he felt Hinata squeeze his hand reassuringly, to which he smiled lightly at.

"…When everything is wrong we move along"

"_**Go on, go on, go on, go on**"_

Shino smiled at his friend's for their encouragement.

"When everything is wrong, we move along

Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through"

Looking over to Kiba, Shino grabbed his arm and got them to dance in a circle. They twirled Hinata around and took turns dancing with her as they continued singing. It was silly, but they definitely weren't bored anymore.

"**_When everything is wrong, we move along_**

_**Along, along, along**_

_**When all you got to keep is strong**_

_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_

**_Move along, move along just to make it through_**"

None of them heard the door of the Hyuga Manor open.

"**_When everything is wrong, we move along_**

_**Along, along, along**_

_**When all you got to keep is strong**_

_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_

**_Move along, move along just to make it through_**"

Or the three pairs of footsteps coming around the corner.

"**_When everything is wrong, we move along_**

_**Along, along, along**_

_**When all you got to keep is strong**_

_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_

**_Move along, move along just to make it through_**"

Hyuga Hiashi, Hinabi, and Neji watched Team 8 from the doorway of the living room after returning from their trip. Hiashi watched curiously as the two boys interacted with his daughter. Hinabi was giggling at how funny the three of them looked. And Neji was seething when he saw that they were using his stereo.

"_Move along_"

"That's _my _stereo…"

"**Go on, go on, go on, go on**"

"Father, Hinata-neesan and her friends look so funny."

"Right back what is wrong"

"Well Hinabi, it is said that 'a little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men'…"

"**_We move along_**"


End file.
